Seeing Doesn't Equal Knowing
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Delphi Flare has the ability to see the future but that doesn't mean she knows her own fate. "Much time?" She shook her head. "You can't mean...but I thought you said you couldn't see you're future." "I couldn't, not really." Delphi declared. "But I did see myself die." Oobleck/OC


**Note** :Team WNDS- Windsor Tan. It was the best color I could do with who I made leader. Also, Had no plan on making it the way it came out. I wanted to do a Qrowin story with a future seeing girl that Qrow knew telling them their future and somehow it turned into this.

 **Delphi Flare: Seeing doesn't equal knowing**

"Do you know I can see the future?" The young raven girl whispered. "Bits and pieces, but I can see it. It hurts my head if I look too hard." She couldn't bring yourself to look up. T

"That's fine." Ozpin smiled at the girl. "In time, you well get better at it."

"Delphi, here, was the only survivor of a small village." Qrow spoke out. "It seems she saw the attack happen and tried to warn everyone. But being only seven, no one listened."

"I only made it out because of a vision." She snapped her golden eyes open to look at the old man. "I saw a man and he was telling me it would be okay. It was his words that gave me strength to push past the horrors in front of me."

"And what will you do now?" Ozpin questioned her.

"Qrow said you could see my talent." Her eyes locked with Ozpin and she smirked. "Yes, I will answer your questions correctly until..." She saw a future version of herself place a finger to her lips. "But you aren't going to ask for anything. You're only going to call me once."

"I believe that sounds about right." Ozpin nodded. "Just because I can peek into the future, doesn't mean you should."

"I understand." She bit her lip. "I know what I've seen for Qrow would only bring problems if I told him."

"What did you see?" He narrowed his eyes. "

"That's for you to find out." Delphi straightened her back. "I should get going. I'm catching a flight to Atlas. I'm going to start school there, but I hope you will still train me to use my ability."

"Of course." The headmaster was pleased by her remark. "I believe you should follow your own path."

"Thank you." The fifteen year old turned to leave.

"Until that one time, please pretend we've never met." Ozpin informed her. "And I'd keep your ability to yourself."

"I know." She closed her eyes. "That's why I'm telling you and not my headmaster. Because you can be trusted and he... is a good man, but you... you'll look out for me. You'll help protect me and the world."

A few Years Later...

Delphi Flare pulled her laser sniper rifle apart two create two blades. She rushed down a long hall and past a series of doors. She took the third door on the right and waited for orders. Winter was calling the shots on this and she hated to get in the way of Team WNDS winning the match.

"Delphi? You there?" Winter asked through their com-link.

"Yes, I took out a few members from the other two teams, but they spotted me before I could finish them off."

"That's fine." Winter seemed proud. "That's better than I could have hoped for. We'll regroup towards our meet point."

"We're going to ace this final!" Someone shouted on the link. Delphi rolled her eyes. She didn't care how high her rank in school was, though she was in the top twenty. She was counting the days until she could leave a true Huntress and today marked the last test.

"Winter's going to show off for her boyfriend." A male laughed.

"Nah, Qrow's not here." Delphi joked.

"As if I'd be catch anywhere near that man." Winter growled. "Now, back to work. Let's get this done quick."

"Hm, good thing I didn't tell him his fortune when he asked." Delphi muttered to herself. "There's an event I wanted to see in person."

"Right." The rest of the team agreed. Within the next five minutes, they had taken down all other teams and Delphi was rushing out the courtyard. She heard people call out to her, but she had places to be and a person to see.

"Hello Delphi." General Ironwood waved to her.

"Sorry, got to go." She circled around him. "Meeting family." She shouted.

"Wait, what?" He watched her race past him.

"You heard me!" She replied. She slid down a passage, jumped down a a staircase and paused in front of a white haired girl.

"Oh, hi Delphi." She beamed up at the raven woman with golden ribbons. "Are you guys finished? Isn't that a new record?"

"We are. It is and I wanted to speak with you Weiss." The seer coughed. "Sorry, had to clear my throat. It's about your sister and you following her lead."

"I..."

"Listen, I know you want to be like her. You look up to her and that isn't a bad thing."

"But you think I should go on own path." Weiss finished.

"It may seem hard, but in your heart you know what's right and what's not." Delphi tried to recall what Winter was going to say to Weiss in a few weeks. She needed to mirror that in order to get the feeling right. "I haven't spoken to your sister about where she's going after this. I've been thinking too much on my own path and about you."

"You're worried I won't live up to the standards she's set."

"I'm worried that you'll be so busy trying to be her and being who your father wants you to be." The seer declared. "Why your life following rules that make you unhappy when you can try to be you? I want you to be your own person."

"Why are you saying this? Did you see something?"

"I saw that I wouldn't see your old enough to start Atlas and your father isn't great at passing along letters."

"He wouldn't pass yours along." She agreed. "I'll miss you."

"Don't worry." Delphi smiled softly. "I'll see you in a few years."

"I'm keeping you at your word or else." Weiss warned. "I'll force you back."

"Let's go spend the prefect day together." She giggled. "And I'll tell you all back the vision I had last night about this guy. I think he's the man I'm going to marry."

"How come you never tell me about my future husband? How come its always about your dream guy or how Winter's the reason why you couldn't have your crush?"

"Because, romance should be something you feel out and find on your own and Winter took him! I can't sleep with him knowing he's going to marry her. It'll be like me sleeping with your future husband knowing who he is."

"You better not! Or I'll sleep with yours."

"Oh, sweetie, I highly doubt that. Besides, that's not how ladies talk."

"You're one to talk. Your crude all the time."

"That's because I'm not a lady." Delphi cried out. "I'm dying from all these layers of clothes. I just want booty shorts and low cut shorts."

"You can't-"

"No, I do." She went on. "I'm going somewhere warm and being nearly naked or tight outfits."

Weiss rolled her eyes. Of course Delphi would run around nearly naked.

And true to her word, Delphi was nearly naked when Weiss was at Beacon.

"Hey, Ruby." Delphi waved at the little girl behind her desk. She wore a high/low skirt with white under pleats, although the cut was more low to lower. The skirt started just below her right knee on one side while on the left started on her upper thigh. Her top was a gold corset with golden trim tied in the back with matching ribbon. "Hey, Weiss." She walked into there class. Her dark brown boots clicked on the floor before she gracefully stopped in front of a teachers desk."Hello, person I'm told is the history teacher. I need you right now to tell me about this item." She pull out her scroll. "Super important. Not life ending, but I will miss my date if I don't hurry and he's not giving me a second chance."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. I'd be glad to aid you in finding this man."

"Ugh, yeah." Delphi faked. Weiss rolled her eyes. The seer wanted to meet her date.

"Can it wait until after class?"

"Sure," She nodded her head. "Do you want me to wait in the hall? Or do you have some kind of office? I've only been to this school once. I hate to get lost a second time."

"You can wait in here." He informed her. He had seen her once or twice before in passing, but they had never spoken. She glanced at the chalkboard. "Oh, you're going over the Great War. That's great timing for me. I've just finished helping a dig into old temples. It was a great find in terms showing a clear change between the events well before the war was even going to start and the first conflict."

"That's the site found a few months ago at-" He raced on and on about the subject.

"Yes, it is." Delphi cut off. "No. It was. I did. It was amazing. Loved it. Oh, don't you have a class." She blushed. "It's wonderful to see how well read you are on the subject."

"Than you must be Ms. Flare." He eyed her carefully. "This is a real treat. I didn't realize that you where the same student from Atlas that competed not long ago. I had thought D. Flare was much older."

"I get that a lot." She beamed. "It's because I started publishing on Grimm so young. But I think my next two works will truly do some good. I just hope I live to finish them." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, going back there can be trying. One never knows if they'll return." Dr. Oobleck agreed with what he thought she meant. Weiss narrowed her eyes as Delphi went smiled softly.

"I'll let you go on teaching than."

"Oh, right." He frowned. He had forgotten all about them.

He turned to continue teaching while she took his seat. She looked through her scroll before searching for clean paper. She started working at his desk. She zoned out once or twice before finding an item she needed, such as a working pen or more paper. Weiss knew what she was doing and frowned.

"Delphi never use to her powers like that before." The heiress muttered. "Something's wrong."

After class, Weiss slipped a note to Delphi letting the older woman know they were going to talk. That was fine with the seer. She had things she wanted to say.

"Hey, Weiss." Delphi forced a smile.

"Don't hey Weiss me." The white haired girl waved her arms in the arm. "What was that? You were using your sight like nothing. I thought you said shouldn't use them like that. It could hurt you."

"People change and needs change." Her golden eyes turned towards the moon. "I've better control over it. I don't need to focus as long or as hard. Besides, it's not like I've much time."

"Much time?" She shook her head. "You can't mean...but I thought you said you couldn't see you're future."

"I couldn't, not really." She declared. "But I did see myself die."

"How? Where? We can stop it from happening And-"

"It can't be stopped." Delphi sighed. "I've seen it happen in different ways. It's coming. My death...is coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Delphi paused. "But I could be wrong. It could mean some big change for me."

"Than that's it."

"If I ignored the pain I feel and the giant Grimm hovering before me, than I'd believe that."

"When? Where?"

"Soon. A forest." She answered.

"Than stay here." Weiss shook her head. "Stay here until the time of your vision passes. You said the future can be changed."

"I said other futures can be changed." Delphi reminded her young friend. "Actions, thoughts, a water droplet, people... a signal moment can change everything. Staying here could save me or bring me closer to my end."

"Please, stay." The heiress begged. The older woman closed her eyes and thought on the matter. She took this moment to peer into the future and saw a slight change. If she stayed, Delphi would die here rather than out in the woods, but she would still die.

"Okay." The seer. "I'll stay."

Delphi stood before Ozpin. He was asking her to take over the Oobleck classes until he returned. It seemed he was going to do some research. There was something about the timing that bothered her. It had to do with the way Ozpin had started the conversion.

"I heard you won't be exploring the temple." He paused to sip his coffee. "And one of our own is leaving. How do you feel about teaching for a few weeks?"

"I think I'd do well at it." She bit the inside of her mouth. "Where is this person going?"

"Doesn't matter." He informed her. "It was planned months ago and it seems I had forgotten to find a replacement for him."

"I don't believe that." She crossed her arms. "I think you were going to teach his classes, but find this the best way to get me into a classroom. You always did want me around children."

"No, I wanted you to open up to those younger than yourself." He corrected her. "Qrow told me about your sister and I wonder if you've ever gotten over her death."

"No, I haven't." She answered in a bitter tone. "And I hope I never get over it. She reminds me why...why it's important to keep fighting, to keep getting better. Nova... she would have been wonderful."

"Nova?" He raised a brow.

"Hm, is there a problem?" Her gold eyes searched his. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She stopped herself from wondering. She didn't want to create hope. Grimm had destroyed her village and killed her sister. There was no way Nova was alive when the closest town to their village had been in pieces.

"No, not at all."

"Was there anything else you wanted? An answer to a question?"

"I have one, but I'm not sure if this is the time to ask." He frowned. "I'd rather keep the seeds of hope alive for a bit longer."

"This is a bad idea." Goodwitch declared as Delphi left the run. "It'll be nothing but trouble."

"I think it will a great way to get the students interested in history." He beamed. "I mean she does have a talent for making history come alive."

Three weeks later, Delphi's students stood in an empty field.

"Mawh, and now I shall kill your true love." Ren sighed out in front of the class.

"The people will not stand for this!" Jaune cried out, falling onto the glass. "They will not lose hope."

"And they didn't!" Delphi popped in. "For in secret, they gather together with a plan to kill the mad king. And so it was true love, and the fact that he burned down most of the farms, that brought about the War of Three Brothers." She smiled at the ground in front of her. "Any questions?"

"So, two of the brothers used the social unrest to take their brothers throne."

"Yes. Is there any other historical events you need better explained? Oobleck is coming back soon and he's an exam all set."

"Oh, can we do the battle of Tens or the one over that prince or-" Nora rushed out.

"We can do them all!" Delphi beamed. "There will be so much blood, everywhere! Who's with him?"

"No, Delphi." A follow teacher informed her. They were joint teaching this class at the moment. "You can't put the students in danger."

"Okay, no blood." She frowned. "But we can still remake the battles, right?"

"Yes, we can." He nodded. The seer did a small cheer.

"Is it me or does she remind you a bit of Nora?" Yang glanced at the two woman in question. "But in a more, relaxed and normal way."

"I guess." Ruby frowned. "But she seems a lot sadder."

"That's because unlike Nora, Delphi didn't grow up with anyone beside her." Weiss explained. "So, she didn't really make any friends until she entered Atlas Academy."

"Oh, yeah. You knew her right." Yang recalled something.

"She was on the same team as my sister." Weiss informed them.

"That's so cool." Ruby gushed. "I bet she has all kinds of cool stories about Atlas and-"

"Hey, I'm trying to teach a class." Delphi shouted. "Kindly, put that on hold and focus. I don't want Professor Oobleck saying I'm bad at my job because of you."

"I think she likes him." Ruby whispered. "They'd be so cute together."

"Ugh, really." Weiss crossed her arms while rolling her eyes. "As if she'd ever go for someone so common."

Pr. Oobleck was taken back when he finished grading exams. His students had done a lot better than he planned. Ms. Flare seemed to be a gifted teacher. She amazed him. He wondered if he could get her to stay longer.

"Hello Pr. Oobleck." Delphi Flare knocked on his office door as she opened it.

"Bartholomew is fine."

"Barth, I believe I may have left some paper work in here."

"Yes, yes. I saw it somewhere around here."

"Did you enjoy your trip?" She asked as he searched his desk.

"Hn, yes. It was insightful." He froze. "I was shocked to learn that you were meant to go along."

"I see." She clicked her tongue. "So, that was what Ozpin found amusing."

"You didn't know."

"I honestly didn't think to ask." She informed him. "I was thinking over my next book, how I'd teach a class, and what I was going to do next."

"You could keep teaching." He studied her carefully. "You seem to be good at it."

"I get why...people teach." She shifted her weight. "But I don't think it's for me. Being in one place, not learning or growing... this isn't for me."

"You think you stop growing when you start teaching?"

"I think I'd stop growing if I stay still." She corrected herself. "I need to keep moving."

"I see." He glanced at the tests. She had done so well. It was a shame that his students would lose such a good teacher.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She rushed out.

"Questions?" His eyes popped over towards her form.

"About the temple you were studying with the others." She bit her lip in thought. "It would be helpful for the book and I would give you full correct for any aid."

"Now?"

"Well, we can have dinner first." She pointed to the door. "I haven't had any yet and Qrow use to tell me he'd forget the time when grading. So, I guess... I thought I'd talk you into helping over a meal."

"Are you asking me on a date?" He pushed his glasses back. She thought it over.

"Kind of, but more like a work date." Delphi shook her head. "It's just to get the book done before I die. Really would like it to not become some unfinished."

"Ah, a life of a Hunter can be hard." He knew the fear of death well. "But I doubt you'll die any time soon. I've seen you in combat. I can only imagine you've gotten better with time."

"Oh, you have." She blinked. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a fight, though I hardly recall those I've beaten."

"No, during one of the Vytal Festivals." He chuckled. "I didn't make it far enough to go against you, but I thought you're match was amazing."

"Ha, I had a good team." She waved the matter off. "So, you want a free meal or what?"

"Well, tomorrow is the weekend." He noted after looking at his desk. "I don't see the harm."

"Cool."

There are some mysteries of the world. This would forever be one for Team RWBY. It was such a strange sight.

"I can't believe Oobleck was such sick moves." Yang laughed.

"I can't believe he's in a club." Blake raised a brow.

"I can't believe his with her." Ruby beamed. "Look Weiss! They're on a date."

"I can see that." Weiss pouted. She didn't like this one bit.

"Ha, ha." Delphi chuckled. "I can't believe you got me to dance."

"I told you, you'd be great at it." He cocked his head to the side as the two left the club. "And I was right."

"I see why I couldn't remember you." She brushed midnight locks back. "You had a mohawk and piercings. I don't think you even had glasses."

"I did have glasses." Bartholomew blushed slightly. "I just didn't like to wear them."

"Can you see without them?" She skipped forward a few feet to cut her _date_ off.

"I can." He informed him. She grinned as she slowly removed his glasses. She looked through them.

"Oh, they're for reading." Delphi pursed her lips. "Interesting. It's like your a different person without them. I can't tell which looks better."

"Speaking of reading... I read your notes for that book."

"We talk about Grimm. We talk about battles and falls of kingdom." Her golden orbs locked on the moon. "I want to leave something good, something pure behind when I die."

"Well you be staying for the Vytal Festival?" Bartholomew asked after a long silence. It was clear he was trying to change the subject. Although he wanted to know why she was so focused on death, there was no need for him to be rude.

"You could ask what's really on your mind." She informed him. "I'm not sick. I just... I feel like I'm going to die soon."

"Why is that?"

"A secret." She handed the glasses back. "But possibly a few more nights like this...and I meant tell you."

"Ozpin, you wanted to see me?" Delphi Flare sipped her tea in the small garden area of Beacon. She had been reading up on new theories about Dust.

"Yes, I had a few questions ask." He took the seat opposite her.

"Such as?" She raised a brow as her guest.

"The Fall Maiden."

"She won't recover." Delphi stated with deep sorrow. "She will die and her power will pass to another."

"Do you have any idea who the next in line will be?"

"No, I don't."

"Hm, this leaves me in a difficult bind." Ozpin sighed. "I had hoped get some insight on how I should move forward."

"I can tell you something of value." The seer closed her eyes. "Just give me a moment."

"There's no need to force yourself to-"

"Sliver eyed... power will activate and a Grimm will be frozen in place." She frowned. "And-" Delphi glared at him. "And I can't see. It's all white. I've never had my ability blocked before."

"You said you saw your death." The old man recalled. "If I recall, that marks the end of your ability to see the future and those like you were left to die. So the story goes at least."

"They could still see events, just not those that happened when-" She stopped short with horror. "I see. I will be brave until the end."

"Delphi," he took hold of one her hands. "I won't you to promise me you'll be brave, because I know you will be. I want you to let him in. You like Bartholomew. You've spent nearly every day with him. Love him and be loved by him."

"I'm going to dead."

"Aren't we all?" He countered. "Besides, you don't know that for sure. You said it yourself. A small change could create a wave of differences."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"If you can see ahead, and he recovers from your passing, will you give it a try?"

"I... I can't do that. It goes... you told me not."

"I think there are times when it's alright to be selfish." He patted her hand. "And this is one of them."

"I'll think it over." She didn't want to think about it. It had been so easy to turn away from even trying when she thought the old wizard would be against it.

"Please do." Ozpin rose to his feet. "The Vytal Festival starts in a few days. I hope that you stay until its end."

"I am." Delphi forced a smile. "I look forward to seeing Weiss shine."

"If I were you, I'd watch Ms. Valkyrie too." He paused. "In fact, I believe you both of somethings in common."

"Do we?"

"You should try talking with her."

"You could just tell me." She pointed out.

"I could, but it's not my place to give you hope when you don't want any."

"Hope?" This confused her. The only hope she ever carried was that her little sister Nova was still alive.

Delphi Flare doesn't know what she's doing anymore. She just doesn't. She had agreed to go out with Bartholomew and they spent a great deal of time together, but they never kissed. They never touched. He could sense her shyness, her holding back. While she, she could see his future. There were children and a wife she never saw. It was a life without her, because she would be dead.

"Hello Ms. Valkyrie." The seer tried to smile.

"Oh, hey Ms. Flare." The pink haired girl seemed uncomfortable. "You were looking for me."

"Kind of." She replied. "Your friend was asking me some odd questions."

"About where your village was and when it was attacked." Nora nodded. "He told me about it. He told me what you said and..."

"Qrow, Ruby's uncle, says that your town was close to mine." Delphi cut in. "That a small child could have... by some miracle...a child could have made it between my village and your town. But by the time we reached it, everything was burned, all gone."

"Your talking about when he found you?"

"I am."

"When I met Ren, I had just lost my family to a Grimm." Nora forced her tears back. "My mom, my dad, and my big sister... I couldn't remember my name. Ren helped me recall it after awhile... a kind lady gave me a last one."

"Nova sounds a lot like Nora." Delphi bit her lip. "Nora, I don't know what to say. I-"

"Am I even Nora?" The young girl wondered. "I may be your sister Nova. Does that mean I'm not who I've always thought I am? What if-"

"Your Nora!" The seer cut her off. "It doesn't matter if you were born Nova Flare, because that's not who you are. You're Nora Valkyrie. That's the person standing in front of me. That's the person that made it to Beacon and survived."

"Does that mean I can't be your sister?"

"Of course not." Delphi felt her chest tighten. "I'd love for you, Nora, to be my sister." She choked out.

"I want to be your sister." Nora cried out. She rushed to hug the older woman. "I really hope your my sister."

"I do too." Delphi rubbed her sister's back. "I've missed you so much."

Two days later, Delphi saw Grimm roaming the grounds of Beacon. She froze at the sight. She took a few steps back as she reached for her blades. She heard a giant roar behind her. She quickly jumped out of the way and pushed her blades together to create her sniper riffle. She shot at the Grimm before swiftly moving to shot the one behind her.

"Ugh, great. Just when I find my sister alive, I'll be dead by before dawn." She sighed. "Hm, may as well kill as many Grimm as I can before it's too late." She raced towards the wind.

Delphi Flare stood waiting for the right moment to fire. She had killed her fair share of monsters, but it seemed unending. Panic was calling more and more to come. She just had to kill them faster. She jumped on the back of a Grimm like bird and pushed her feet to control it. She fired a few shoots off before killing her ride to laid safely on the ground.

Her riffle was split into two blades that she used to defend the small boy from attackers. The child cried as the Grimm faded away.

"Hey, it's okay." Her raven locks fall in her face. "It's going to be alright. Where's your mommy or daddy?" He was too scared to talk. "Come on. Let's go somewhere safe."

Bartholomew Oobleck searched the courtyard. He needed to ensure that everyone was out. Horrified he found Delphi passed out in front of a Grimm. The body of a child rested a few feet away in a pool of blood. A life, he failed to save. He narrowed his eyes. He would save Delphi at all cost. She deserved more than to go out this way.

The raven beauty awake to found Bartholomew hovering over her. It took her a moment to tell it was him. He was shirtless and without his glasses. She moved and felt a horrible pain in her side. She found his shirt tied around her. He was using it to slow her bleeding. Smart.

"You lost your glasses."

"Ugh, yes." He blushed as she rose to her feet, holding him for support.

"I thought I was going to die." Golden eyes met brown. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad your safe." He meant it. She leaned into his warmth. "There's a safe zone. We should hurry there before more Grimm appear."

"Hn," She smiled into his chest. "You feel so warm. Would you mind if I just rest for a moment?"

"Come, come." Bartholomew pushed them forward. "We can't stay here." She hissed in pain.

"I love you." She muttered. Her head was fizzy. Was he holding her closer?

"Come on." He assured her. "It isn't that far."

"Will you...will you kiss?" Delphi choked out. "Just in case...please." He didn't answer her. She doubted it was person for her to hurt any more than she did at that moment. She half wished he left her to die.

"Delphi? Are you alright?" Ironwood held his ground as tried to stay calm.

"I'm fine." She informed him weakly.

"Oh, my gods!" Nora shouted. "I can't believe your so hurt. I could've lost my big sister and we never got to go shopping or talk about boys or-"

"Sister?" Ironwood raised a brow.

"Sister." Delphi chuckled through her pain. "Nora, everything hurts." She whined. "I want to die. My heart hurts!" She cried as she slipped onto the floor.

"Thank you for returning her to us." James Ironwood nodded his head. "I'll be sure to take care of her from here."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay." Bartholomew informed the older male. "There are things we have to talk over in private."

"There are?" She titled her head to look up at him. Her face turned red. "Oh," She gazed into the future and blushed hard. It seemed that he returned her affection.


End file.
